1. Field of the Invention
The present invention(s) generally relate to waveguides. More particularly, the invention(s) relate to systems and methods of a rectangular-to-circular waveguide transition.
2. Description of Related Art
As microwave communication has become increasingly common to support a growing wireless communication network, improving quality, efficiency, and speed of communication is becoming essential.
One problem associated with circular waveguides is that while the waveguide traditionally provide a TE11 signal with very low loss, the waveguide also supports many higher-order modes such as TE01, TE21, TE31, TE41, TM01, TM02, TM11, TM31, etc. These higher-order modes can cause resonances depending upon length of the circular waveguide. These resonances may create unexpected loss of the signal.
Further, component mismatch within a network may cause signal loss due to reflections and resonances of higher modes. In microwave communication systems, it is not uncommon for antennas to use circular waveguides and processing equipment to use rectangular waveguides. A rectangular-to-circular waveguide transition may be used to provide the signal to and from the antenna, however, if there is mechanical mismatch between the transition and the antenna or the processing equipment, resonances may occur.